The field of this invention relates to decorative and ornamental lighting devices.
Heretofore, lighting devices have long been provided which are ornamental in appearance and include decorative displays. Also, another feature frequently incorporated in hanging lamps includes forming the hanging lamp into the shape of a sphere and having a portion of the sphere revolve. With the lighting means located within the sphere, the revolving of the sphere is capable of producing a unique appearance. This sphere may have jewel like windows or transparent lenses which may assume the form of faceted elements of glass or translucent plastic material through which light may pass to provide a spectacular display of colored light rays.
While revolving and illuminated displays are generally well known, the present invention contemplates improvements over known devices and that it embodies novel structural features and arrangements, resulting not only in a spectacular display and improved appearance and extreme compactness, but also simplifying manufacture and facilitating assembly.